EdWin Dribble Drabble's
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: Just as the title says, this is my own personal collection of Edward x Winry drabbles. Range from K to T, so judge wisely. These are supposed to be short fun, little sexy cute stories. Some are funny and some are more cute fluff. Enjoy!
1. Drabble 1

_**Cold Winter memories:**_

_**New couple Winry and Ed take a walk through Resembool on a cold Winter day, and end up on a walk down memory lane as well...**_

* * *

Winry smiled at the red twitching nose of her boyfriend. He sneezed gently and grunted in irritation. The cold winter air nipping at his nose, but he didn't seem to enjoy it like when they were kids. The cold just seemed to bother him as they walked around Resembool in the Winter weather.

" Over here, c'mon!," Winry turned to see children running about in there puffy snow pants, a few boys and a little blonde haired girl. 2 of the boys hopped into their snow fort.

" C'mon Dylan..!" The other boys called impatiently as there friend hadn't joined them yet behind the wall of snow, every child dreamed of playing in. They glanced over and heard a small whimper, from a female.

" One second guys, Julia has her boot stuck in the snow bank!" The little boy adressed as Dylan replied. The boys groaned and rolled their eyes, not caring much for the situation or the little girl.

Winry tilted her head in fascination of the scene playing out across from the park they were at. She elbowed Ed lightly and squeezed his hand, silently directing his attention to the small kids.

" Huh? What?," Ed glanced at her and then the children through the foggy glaze of the ever falling snowflakes. No two are ever alike, that's what ran through his head. Winry smiled and frowned at the same time, wondering what the little black haired boy was gonna do about the little girl.

" C'mon, forget about her...," They urged, the little girl had such pleading eyes. The boy bit his lip and sighed.

" I can't guys...she's important to me...plus my mom will yell at me if i leave her..." He quickly added and used his hands to dig the snow off of her little leg. They all went ahead and tossed snow balls and him and the little girl. He sighed as he finally got her out and they both smiled, and laughed.

" Thanks big brother..." Julia smiled and hugged around his torso. He rolled his eyes and blushed.

" Yeah, yeah you're welcome...," He sighed. " Now lets play!" He smiled and they started their own snow ball fight.

Winry chuckled at the scene and her eyes widened when she felt an arm go around her waist gently, and soft lips peck at her cheek. Making her blush, and look up at Ed.

" Huh? What was that for Ed...?," She asked her boyfriend at the unusual PDA. He smiled down and kissed her forehead.

" I remember a certain little blonde haired, blue eyed girl that I helped in the same situation...and it turned out pretty damn well..." He said softly near her ear. She blushed, knowing what he was referring to.

" It sure did" She smiled and met his frostbitten lips in a gentle, warm kiss.

_**The End... Of drabble 1...more soon to come!**_


	2. Drabble 2

_**Her dress and his hair:**_

_**The title pretty much explains the premise. Its Ed and Winry's first date and rumor of Winry wearing a mini dress swirls around the Rockbell house this evening? Is it true?**_

* * *

" A dress?" The words escaped Ed's mouth in disbelief as Al told him some odd news.

" She's wearing a short dress? For our date?," Ed almost had a small nosebleed. He hadn't seen Winry Rockbell in a dress since they were kids... He could only picture it. 'She would be HOT...' his mind screamed and his cheeks sweltered red. Damn hormones, yes even Ed has them.

" Yes brother, how many times are you going to ask that?," Al chuckled, he had peeked in on Winry as she was applying some lipgloss and saw her in it. Ed did a mental celebration as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

Braid or ponytail? He thought about it until he heard footsteps downstairs. He turned his head and Al smiled.

" That would be her brother..." Suddenly Ed felt his heart race. This was their first date...ever. What if she didn't like how he was dressed, or how he smelled, or how he acted? All these questions made him begin to perspirate. Al saw this and patted his back.

" She wouldn't agree to go out with you if she didn't love each and every thing about you. You know Winry, brother...except maybe your temper. Not even you like that...," Al chuckled and Ed gave him a playful glare. Punching his arm. Al rubbed it jokingly.

" Thanks Al..." He smiled and walked out of his room, looking at her and feeling his pulse stop and speed up. She looked...

" Beautiful..." The words escaped his lips smoothly. She was standing there at the bottom of the steps, her hair curled down in that little black &amp; red plaid mini dress and black heels...he thought he just might faint... Was this really Winry? Or a clone? No she was way to pretty already to be anyone but the real deal.

When his eyes scanned her lovingly, his eyes hugging her body she blushed.

" Hey Ed...do I look alright?," She asked with a shy smile as he descended the staircase to meet her. His eyes still a bit wide.

" You...you look breathtaking...," He said quietly as he reached the bottom with a smile. The redness tickled her cheeks and she smiled brighter.

" Really? Thanks Ed.." She wrapped her arms around his neck in an affectionate hug. He blushed as he felt her small hands playing with the ends of his hair. He smelled her sweet scent, oil and cinnamon. Oh Winry. He could just melt into it...

" And Ed...?," She pulled her body away just enough to be face to face with him. He blushed at her face's closeness.

" Yeah...?" He replied and stared into her crystal blue orbs, finding that even they had a smile to them deep inside. He felt her fingers brush through his locks.

" I like it down..." She whispered, her breath tickling his lips. Creating an even stronger infatuation...

" W-why is that...?" He stuttered slightly and swallowed hard.

" So I can do this..," She pressed her lips onto his and her hands grasped some of his golden locks. Running through them as she felt him kissing back, a hand secure around her waist. She pulled away from his lips slowly and looked at him.

" I like it down too..." He felt a goofy smile play across his lips from joy and she just laughed. There date had little talking that night...~END

* * *

_**Hey guys so reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading. I will have more up soon I promise, Thank you!**_


	3. Drabble 3

_**Al's Awful Advice:**_

_**Al gives Ed some horrible advice that makes him even more nervous on his first date with Winry. He was hoping for a goodnight kiss and is worried he won't get it after all the problems he causes? Will he still get it?**_

* * *

" Thank you for taking me out Ed.." Winry smiled, blushing slightly as they took a seat at her favorite restaurant. Ed also blushing eternally nodded and sat down across from her. Al had said something that made him slightly more nervous than he expected to be... ' Don't mess up...your accident prone brother'

The golden haired alchemist groaned mentally. Did he really HAVE to say that before he left on a first date. Winry seemed to notice his discomfort as she laid her napkin across her lap.

" Something wrong Edward?" She asked with a small pink smile. He blushed, he could smell her appealing peach lip gloss from here. He was hoping for a kiss at the end of this...what a player.

" Oh um no...of course not. Im here with you, what could be wrong?" He spoke quickly, making it clear that he had some kind of issue. Winry sighed and reached for his hand on the table top. Ed moved his hand away nervously and knocked over his water on Winry's lap...oops...

Winry shot up to her feet in alarm. Taking a napkin and wiping down her skirt.

" I am so sorry Winry!" He stood up as well and gave her more napkins. He was mortified. What an awful way to start a date. She just smiled at him as she finished.

" Its no big deal, accidents happen Ed.." She waved it off. Ed still felt horrible. As they settled back down and moved on, their drinks arrived. Coke for Ed and Sprite for Winry.

" Cheers!" Winry rose her glass in a toast. Ed smiled and tapped glasses with the blonde beauty.

" To us!" He heard a clink and took a sip. Then 3 seconds later Winry was drenched in it...

" WINRY GAH IM SO SORRY!" Ed blushed bright in embarrassment. That was prune juice not Cola. So he spit it out and it coated Winry's blouse now. Winry sighed and tried to wipe off what she could.

" Again, its okay Ed..," She insisted as her white shirt was now purplish. Her favorite blouse...great. Luckily there food arrived soon after and nothing went wrong...well...nothing much...heh

" I love fries..," Ed smiled as both him and Winry received them with their cheeseburgers.

" Me too but they're so fattening.." Winry chuckled, making Ed roll his eyes. ' Health freak' He thought to himself..

" Hey want some ketchup?," He offered and added some to his own plate. She nodded and smiled...until Ed accidentally squirted her with the clogged ketchup bottle instead of the fries. Dammit Edward!

" OH MY GOSH WINRY I AM-" " So sorry?," She interrupted and began wiping that off herself as well. Poor Win. Ed looked down and nodded. There was no way he was getting a second date, at least he thought so. And he wouldn't blame her either.

After the meal had ended they walked home together, it was late and dark. After accidentally tripping Winry and letting her fall in a puddle...they walked home in silence. Ed couldn't help but glance at her a few times, he felt worse than she could imagine. When she put her hand on the front door handle Ed placed his on top of hers gently. She turned her head slightly to look at him with her blue eyes.

" Listen Winry...I-I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I spilled and spit and squirted stuff on you and I just feel really ba-!" He was cut off by the blonde making a move and kissing him. It was a really nice way to say 'shut up'... He blushed furiously and kissed back gently...peaches...When she pulled away she smiled at him and he blushed, smiling back.

" Still tastes like peaches" He smirked and she just laughed. They spent another 5 minutes on the porch and smiled as they headed inside. When they walked through the front door both Al and granny were waiting for them. They saw Winry and both of them facepalmed. Then Al's eyes widened as he approached his brother.

" Is...is that her lip gloss on your neck brother?," Al raised an eyebrow. Winry blushed and giggled, looking at a dazed Ed. Ed just nodded.

" Uhuh...peaches" He nodded. By morning Ed was covered in peach lip gloss...


	4. Drabble 4

_**Speaking My Heart Without Speaking:**_

_**I decided to do a sad/angsty EdxWin story! So please enjoy, i don't have much to say about it except i hope you have emotions xD that might help with reading this story. Don't worry, it has a fluffy ending too...~FullmetalSwordArtOnline222**_

* * *

**Nighttime.**

A deep, dark velvety blackness all around him. Edward Elric looked around the room, his brother outside watching the stars no doubt. He stroked his cold automail over his moist forehead, dribbled with sweat. His nightmares tore him apart a little more each and every time he went to sleep at night. He didn't tell Al about his terror, but he didn't have to. He had a feeling someone so close would be aware without him having to say something...but what about her. The one he saw every time he saw something shiny, or metallic...something beautiful...or even a bit annoying.

Edward sat there and stared at his automail arm...he always viewed it as a sin to have it, a part of his punishment. Right now he was starting to realize that it wasn't his sin, it was her gift. He committed the taboo, and for that he and Alphonse paid the price. He was reminded of this in the dank silence of the night. If he was a little boy again...he would have peeked into Winry's room and watched her sleep for a bit. Wishing he could sleep so peacefully like her...

The only time he slept well was in his mothers arms as a small child. He felt weak, and craved her comfort. Now when he was weak, he tried to push through. But right now...he needed her. Not his mother...but his love.

He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Running a hand over his face slowly and debating whether to pick up the phone at this hour and make a call home. He knew very well that the gearhead might be asleep, or up working all night. It was a good fifty-fifty chance either way.

" Winry..." He muttered her name as his flesh hand settled on the old phone on his bedside table. Pondering the numbers to her home phone as he always did before his opposite hand punched them into the base of the phone...and it rang in a low tone. He clenched his fist more with each ring.

'_Pick up Winry...pick up Winry...Please..' _He begged himself softly, closing his eyes and awaiting the beautiful chime of her voice. After a little bit..it hung up automatically, ringing 12 times with no answer. His heart dropped into his stomach...No answer.

As he was about to settle back down into his pillow, attempting again to enter a restless slumber he heard whispering and his ears perked. It sounded like Al and a voice Ed couldn't identify from here. Then Al's clinking footsteps were joined by some rather light ones as they came towards this bedroom. He had learned to always be on his guard, so he came up into an open fetal position and eyed the doorway. The footsteps got closer and louder...and his heart thumped harder and harder until finally...

Her golden hair that shone like gold.

Eyes bluer and deeper than the ocean itself. Beautiful.

Reaching out to him in an eternal darkness, he felt so trapped...then like magic she showed up.

_How did she know? How did she know? How does she ALWAYS know?_

He asked himself this question in this moment as his pulse raced. The small girl stepping into the room, bringing the smell of metallic daisies with her. Filling his body with a sense of relief at just the sight and scent of her. She tilted her head a bit as he rose slowly to his feet.

" Ed...?" She questioned, since he held a strong silence. Her eyes widened when she saw the alchemists shoulders hunch. In the darkness she could hear a small suckle of air...and a sob. The he came crashing into her arms without a word.

" Woah!" She stumbled back in surprise and felt him heaving against her chest. His breath hot and heavy against her shoulder. He was...crying. She paused for a moment then threw her arms around him. She could feel the warm way he held her close, a hug like no other. There hugs were usually soft and close...but now his lips lay near her temple. Feeling a few of his tears drip onto her ear.

" Its okay Ed...its okay..." She tried to soothe him quietly, stroking his back while he wept.

He placed a kiss against her head and closed his eyes tight. Her eyes widened, then closed. He didn't need to speak. She understood...

"I love you too..." She whispered, never breaking the hold she had on his body. He twitched and another tear dripped down her cheek. When she had to leave this would truly hurt...but for now...he didn't let go..

' _I'll never let go...'_


	5. Drabble 5

**Alchemy &amp; Matters of the Heart:**

**Hi guys, I haven't updated this set of drabbles in a while so I decided to give it a go. Forgive me if it isn't very good, I haven't been able to write a lot lately. By the way, please pay attention to number details, it'll help you understand the story better. Anyway here goes nothing~ Lily**

* * *

If there was anything that Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell were good at, it was disagreeing on almost everything. They seemed almost keen on fighting about anything they could find to talk about, like an aggressive debate for two.

" You can't compare alchemy to how someone feels for someone else! That's preposterous!" Winry rolled her eyes, making her statement as clear as she could with her harsh, biting tone. The young alchemist has just made the mistake moments ago, of comparing how he felt for her to an alchemical metaphor. He thought of it as romantic and a highest form of flattery, but apparently Winry didn't agree with him. She found it insulting and rude.

" I meant it as a compliment damn it! You compare everything to automail y'know!" Ed replied, fighting fire with fire as usual instead of just trying to explain himself calmly. Fighting fire with fire, forgetting that one of them was sure to get burned. Winry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he tried to put her on the same level as him. Stepping forward to get up in his face, her eyes in a sharp glare.

" How is having your love compared to how alchemy works from one thing to another a compliment?!" She shouted, Al and Granny cringing in the background. Al understood what his brother meant and granny just thought that Winry was being rude and uptight and should have just let it go. But neither of them said a single word.

" Nevermind, you're giving me a headache again, Gearhead." He muttered in annoyance, rubbing his fingers over his temples, ruffling a few stray hairs. Winry groaned and opened her mouth to make another wise comment, but instead her jaw snapped shut. Suddenly the tenseness in the room increased ten fold with the looks and grimacing.

Both of their minds had gears turning, that was clear, but Ed's more than ever.

" Winry...," Ed began, looking over at the blonde who refused to make eye contact with him at this point. " I'm sorry okay..." He sighed, his voice sounding a bit nervous and guilty, finally causing the mechanic to glance at him with curiousness. " I just don't know how else to tell you what I've been feeling..." He clenched and automail fist at his side, as his cheeks lit up. Now she was really intrigued by his actions and words, turning her torso to face him fully.

" What have you been feeling?," She asked, almost breathless in an anxious manner. Ed looked over at Al, giving him a look as if to shoo him away. Al got the message quickly and guided granny out of the room with some excuse about offering to help her with dinner. A silent grunt fell from Ed's lips as he attempted to gather his courage.

" My...my romantic feeling's, Winry." He managed to get that much out without a lump forming in his throat, the small alchemist scared out of his mind at this point. Not daring to look into her eyes, as his golden bangs and down turned chin hid his own. Those eyes that Winry knew she could melt in at any time now.

" When i'm around you nowadays...M-my stomach gets all messed up and my face gets all hot...and I want to feel your touch Win..." He stuttered the rest, his voice shaky and clearly agitated. He stayed silent as he waited for some kind of reply, his eyes darting across the rooms wooden floor.

" Edward I-..." Winry stopped herself short, realizing she couldn't say it, she wasn't as brave as he was. So she picked up her trusty wrench in her left hand, tapping his back three times. Ed winced slightly, though the pain was minimal and turned to look at her in shock.

" What was that for Winry?!," He asked quickly, slightly pissed off and embarrassed. A small laugh left her lips and she bent towards him to whisper.

"One tap for I, one tap for love, and one tap for you..." Her voice was soft and smooth against his ear, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. She continued to emit small laughs until Eds hand grasped her wrench-holding hand and yanked it. Causing her to let out a gasp as his nose gently met hers. Blue orbs of shock and joy staring into his endlessly deep rays of sunlight.

" I...Love...You..." He pressed his lips against hers once and then a second time, then pulled away to their noses again. " Two"


	6. Drabble 6

**Trapped In Ice:**

**Hi guys my friend Chloe inspired this at her house when we slept over, no school tomorrow cause we have a snow day ^~^. So this is a little something we came up with at around midnight.**

* * *

" My fault?!" Winry's voice blared louder than the car horn she had slammed on in her rage only moments ago. " How on EARTH is this my fault?!"

The two were in their early twenties at the time, Winry had just turned 22 and everyone had chipped in to get her an automobile as a present. At first it had seemed like a great idea and she was super excited, knowing how to drive at last. Then they ended up driving in a Winter storm with only her and Ed in the car...and they ran out of gas.

" Its YOUR fault you damn gearhead, because YOU forgot to put more gas in YOUR car!" Ed automatically spat, covering his ears slightly from the ringing the horn had left in them. A hand came to Winry's chin as she laid her elbow against the wheel, a bitter sigh escaping her lips. She knew he was right this time, she screwed up. When things fell silent between the two, Ed got slightly uncomfortable and looked over at her.

" What? No retort? No wrench throwing?" Ed muttered under his breath in partial shock, glancing at her then out the frost covered window. He doubted that they could even see in this weather if they were to get out and look for help.

" I'm not going to argue with you Ed. There isn't any good that will come out of it at this point. You win! Happy?" She gave out an exasperated sigh once again as she glanced down at the blinking 'E' on the dashboard, stating that the gas tank of their vehicle was on empty as if mocking them.

Ed just grunted at her logical response, he wasn't used to hearing that side of Winry very often. He was into the norm, where they usually fought until she hit him or Al, sometimes even granny or a military officer, broke it up. He set his eyes on the foggy glass that dripped condensation on the inside of the cars window pane, and thought about the unbearable biting cold that must be the outside of it. The snow was whipping past the car way too thick and fast for them to see more than a few feet around the car. It was a little depressing, especially considering the current mood.

" Listen Winry I'm-" Ed was about to apologize for yelling at her the way he always did when he got angry when he heard a quick outburst of air coming from beside him. He quickly moved his gaze to the blonde who was shaking in the drivers seat, her lips developing a slight pale blueness to them. He then took notice that she was not dressed for the situation in the least, a winter coat undoubtedly not heavy enough for this weather, and a scarf slung carelessly around her long, slender neck.

She brought her uncovered hands up and cupped them together over her mouth, her blowing into them to try and warm them up just a little bit. Besides, they had no idea how long they would be there...

Without any second thoughts the golden haired boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder from behind and yanked her over towards him, undoing her seat belt in the process. He took his large coat off of himself and placed it around her shoulders to keep her body warm. Her deep blue eyes moved to him at once, seeing that the boy was only in his waistcoat and tank top underneath now.

" Ed, you gave me your jacket, now you'll be freezing." She swallowed hard, hating to know that he would be suffering alone if she let him do this. But the blonde eyes flickered up to meet her oceanic orbs, and a small smile played on his face.

He shook his head stiffly and pushed her head onto his shoulder with a gentle touch. " No I won't...since I gave you my jacket, you're not allowed to move away from me. Hold onto me Winry..." He mumbled, releasing a breath that was visible in the almost toxically cold air around them.

She was a bit taken aback by his condition, but she lowered her head willingly onto him, letting his bangs sweep across her forehead. She let out a small panting breath once more, sending shivers down Ed's spine from the nerve tingling feeling, and also made his cheeks even redder than they were before. She extended her arms after a moment and hugged him from his side, her hands almost meeting around the other end.

A small smile graced her lips... a content smile as the two sat alone in the freezing car.

He looked down at his little princess and pressed his lips to the crown of her head quickly, causing a blush to erupt on her cheeks.

" Eh..." She didn't speak actual words, but her quiet sound was still enough to make him look down at her. She looked back up to meet his eyes, burning with concern and light with such a white background around them. She moved her lips up to his, both of them exhaling and forcing them both to shudder, with both frostbitten cheeks and a lust to taste each others lips in the moment. Causing them to collide in a hot passionate exchange, finally feeling warmth...


	7. Drabble 7

_**Hey guys I just kinda put this together due to some inspiration so I hope you like it! ^-^**_

* * *

Its not like she had meant for it to happen.

She hadn't meant to melt into his touch or let their bodies make any contact at all, really she didn't. Edward had made the first move, in her defense, he grabbed her wrist in his grasp firmly and pushed his lips into her own. This is exactly what the sputtering mechanic tried to explain to her irritated grandmother who had caught the two.

" Granny i'm telling the truth! Thats how it happened, i'm not at fault here!" The flustered blonde snapped, Ed beside her just watching it happen. Pinako was steaming at the fact that two adolescents with raging hormones were kissing in Winry's bedroom without anyones knowledge.

Her grandmother's eyes scanned over both her and their bodies which were still somewhat touching and it made her eyebrow twitch.

Although it had just been a kiss she didn't like the idea of Ed taking her away someday, though she knew it was bound to happen since they were small children.

" Come help me with dinner...now." She demanded as calmly as she could manage, turning and glancing back at the blushing teenagers once more, before walking away.

Once Winry was positive that she was gone, hearing her quiet footsteps fade off into the distance she glared at Ed.

" What the hell was that!?" She growled, her tone demanding for an answer. Now Ed was scared and partially hurt by her angered tone.

" What the hell do you mean?! I kissed you!" He snapped in return, which always led to a lot of physical contact and Ed didn't know how well he could handle that right now. He already had a hot feeling in his lower groin, so he pulled his hand from Winry's smooth thigh.

" Lets just go help her with dinner already..." He muttered as a hand came to rub the back of his neck in frustration that his gesture didn't get his point across.

She looked at the doorway and nodded quietly, standing up after a moment and extending her small hand to him. Edward's gaze fell to her hand and wandered around her waist as his mind considered R rated things and soon, he developed a crimson colored face and quickly took her hand.

She felt him practically snatch his in hers and looked at him, surprised to see that he was blushing so intensely and to feel his grip so tight and desperate on her.

He took a deep breath through his nose and stood up, brushing his warm hand against her lower cheek, with a low sigh. This caused Winry to become slightly pink in the face as well and she couldn't meet him eye to eye.

" Edward...you know we..." Winry cut herself off as she felt a cold, metal hand caress her hip, the thin cloth of her shirt allowed her to feel the coolness of the automail, sending chills up her spine.

What Ed really wanted to do after all this time was cover Winry with his love, especially with his lips. Running his thumb along her warm, smooth skin right now...

His heart was pounding.

He wanted to kiss her madly, and passionately too.

His heart was swelling at the thought and yet...

He couldn't do it.

He gently retracted his head, knowing that both teenagers would get in trouble if he let his hormones rule over his decisions. He didn't know how he'd ever find the nerves to propose one day if her Grandmother wouldn't ever allow them to be alone or to show affection.

They called themselves a couple, but Ed didn't feel like it was official until they both willingly shared a kiss.

" We should go..." Ed glanced down at her beautiful, full lips once more and left her in the room alone. She stood, frozen for a moment.

Did that really just happen?

Did he almost kiss me...then leave?!

That idiot!

She fumed in her head.

He had kissed her forcefully earlier, it wasn't any good cause she hadn't even seen it coming. It scared her to be honest, he grabbed her very suddenly and next thing she knew his lips were pressed against her own. She was too shocked to react, then granny showed up and it ended all too quickly.

At dinner Al and granny pretended not to notice the tension. Al tried to start a friendly conversation with his brother about them traveling again soon, but Ed wasn't very talkative.

Winry on the other hand stayed completely silent aside from the quiet tapping her toe made against the leg of the table. Pinako just puffed on her pipe as the three sat awkwardly at the table, Ed eating quickly as if trying to escape.

" So where to next Edward?" Granny asked towards the end of the meal as everyone began to get full. He didn't even glance up from his plate, just hunched his shoulders.

" The West." His words were dry, blunt, annoyed. Guilt started to encroach Winry's chest inside.

" Are you excited?" The old woman's voice rang out once more as he stood and placed his dish in the kitchen sink.

" Yeah..." He mumbled and grabbed his red coat from his chair, heading up to his guest room for the night. He felt so rejected and that it was dumb to even try kissing Winry. Maybe he should just let her do it whenever she felt ready, cause asking someone if you can kiss them is a total turn-off.

Winry Instantly felt uncomfortable as soon as Ed was gone, a cold feeling created a pit in her stomach...and she knew exactly why.

So without a word she stood up and left the room, trailing her 'boyfriend'.

Screw dinner.

Al and Granny both watched as two uncomfortable teens left the table early and that made them worry a bit. Still granny trusted her granddaughters judgement and left them alone instead of chasing them down.

" Edward wait...!" Winry called desperately from behind, Ed hearing her voice, picked up the pace. This caused the blonde mechanic to do the same, and reach out to grab his wrist.

" Winry..." Edward's voice almost sounded a little afraid but Winry ignored it and yanked him to face her. His deep golden orbs finally forced to meet her blue ones. She had one important question to ask him...and now she finally could. She pursed her lips and stared into his eyes intensely.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Her voice was quiet but strong when she spoke and totally caught Ed off guard. He felt the heat tear through his body again with her words and grab both of Winry's hands, forcing her back against the wall in the hallway.

" Yes..." He whispered against her eardrum, unable to resist the hormones that were eating at both teens any longer. Shivers went up and down her spine as she loved the feeling of his dominance in the situation.

He's getting so close...

I can feel his breath against my neck...

and his chest pressing up against my own..

don't stop...

The passionate girl quickly accepted his lips when they made contact with her and her hands swung up, around his neck. The heat and passion quickly consuming them both as they wouldn't notice if anyone was watching or not.

Each second made her hungry for more, when he dared to pull away and breath she caught him in an lustful, hormonal manner. As the kiss quickly escalated into full on tongue action Winry heard a loud footstep and glanced to the side.

It was Al.

Winry pulled away slightly for only a moment to allow Al to speak, Ed panting against her lips.

" I uh...just came to let you know that Granny said dessert was ready...but I'll let her know you guys are already having it.." Al chuckled slightly at his joke and walked away.

Winry focused back on Ed, her cheeks now a cherry color. Ed looked back, a thought zooming around in his brain and he shrugged. Picking the blonde up around the waist, causing her to squeal in shock.

" Edward!" She blushed harder as he began walking.

" What? I'm taking my dessert to go." He snickered, Winry just rolled her eyes and put on a goofy smile.

" Whatever.." She grinned.


End file.
